By Your Side
by JohnnyCadesChick
Summary: This is the sequel to Rebel Yell! And I'm not really sure what to say...Carrie Anne moves back to Tulsa and learns a few things. I know this sounds very predictable, but trust me it's not. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

***Hey, guys! This is the sequel to Rebel Yell, that I've spent a lot of time thinking about! I don't know how much you'll like it, but I really hope you do! In each chapter, there will be a tiny part of a song that made me think of how I want to do this sequel. I don't know if that makes sense, but you'll get it by the end. Okay? And…so…I guess it's sort of a songfic…**

**DISCLAIMER THAT I WILL ONLY POST ONCE: I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING OUTSIDERS, I OWN CARRIE ANNE AND OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE UNFAMILIAR. I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMELY TUFF SONG BY YOUR SIDE BY TOKIO HOTEL. (Seriously. If you haven't heard it, YouTube it. It's tuff and it's really sweet) I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLE MONKEES OR THEIR SONG LAST TRAIN TO CLARKSVILLE. I WISH I OWNED DAVY JONES BECAUSE HE WAS REALLY HOT IN THE SIXTIES.(If you don't believe me, YouTube or Photobucket the Monkees. He's the smexy short one :D)**

**And after my random rambling about hot people and the songs they sing…Here is the first chapter of By your Side, the sequel to Rebel Yell!***

I remember that day. Christmas Day, 1965. I remember how I felt on that day. I remembered thinking; _No one who ever lived knows how I feel right now. _Well, something about me is that I'm honest about my mistakes. And now I realize how wrong I was to think that, and how that was almost nothing in compare to what would happen to me later.

_No one knows how you feel,_

_No one there you'd like to see,_

_The day was dark and full of pain._

_**Sunday**_

"Carrie Anne, I thought you'd be glad about going back to Tulsa!" My mom remarked as we loaded boxes of our things into our car.

I sighed. "Mom. It's been almost a year. Not even ten months. I don't understand why we moved in the first place if we were going to move back this soon."

I had never really been able to start over in the last year since we moved from Tulsa. I didn't have any friends in Michigan; Char, the little social butterfly, had tons. But the weird thing was, I wasn't exactly envious of her. I had my dreams of Johnny, my friend and boyfriend, and of his friends, or the ones I'd got along well with and considered sort of friends. My Michigan friend was my journal, in which I poured out my heart to, wondering when we'd return to Tulsa.

Don't get me wrong, I was so happy about going back to Tulsa. But I was afraid. I missed Johnny so much, and I was afraid something had happened to him, or that he didn't like me anymore. If I didn't have Johnny or any of his friends, or Dawn…my life in Tulsa would be the same as my life here in Michigan.

My mom stopped me when I turned on my heel to go get another box. "Come on, Carrie Anne, you know the answer why we left already! I just had to take a break from Tulsa. You should be happy, you get to see Johnny! Can you give me a smile? You haven't smiled in so long!" I turned up the corners of my mouth the best I could, and she seemed to be satisfied.

"Good enough. We have a few more boxes, and then we can go get Char and we'll be on our way."

It felt so weird to smile. Before, back in Tulsa and even before that, smiling was a part of me. It was a rare moment when it left my face. But ever since we had moved back to Michigan, it had been the opposite. It had been the norm to see me with no smile on my face, and almost nothing made me smile. I hoped that would change.

**---------------**

"Welcome to Tulsa" the sign practically screamed as we came in about ten hours later. Well, that's what it said to most people. To me it said "Welcome _back _to Tulsa."

We weren't living in our original house, of course. We were living more on the East Side, a little ways' away from the Curtis house, if I remembered correctly. The next day, I was going to be going to school. And I'd see Johnny, hopefully.

"Carrie Anne, it's the Monkees!" Charlene exclaimed. "Listen!" she began to sing. She loved the Monkees. They were okay, I guess, still kinda new. I kinda liked Davy Jones. "Take the last train to Clarksville, and I'll meet you at the station. You can be there by four-thirty, cos I've made your reservation, don't be slow. Oh no no no, oh no no no…!" Char sang along, and my mom did too. The 60's were changing. The Beatles were going into this new thing called the hippie movement, and in the bubblegum magazines, things were slowly going from posters of Paul McCartney's face to Micky Dolenz's. I knew that in just a year, things had changed. But I wasn't all that sure if they had changed for the better. I still had to figure that out.

But it scared me.

**-------------------**

_**Monday**_

The next day, I made my way into school. The first person I ended up seeing was good ol' Noel Herbert. I've always been so _lucky. _And I could tell she recognized me by the way she just _glared _at me, and she knew that I recognized her because I laughed. Yes, I laughed. It felt so good to laugh again.

But when I walked in, I saw Dawn right away too. She nearly tackled me! "Carrie Anne! What are you doing back?" she asked me, holding me at arms' length. I have an aunt that likes to do that. It annoys me when my aunt does it because she sees me often, but I hadn't seen Dawn in forever.

I sighed. "My mom decided to move back a week ago when things weren't going well for us in Michigan." _Or, at least, that's how I see it._

She nodded, but she seemed to be distracted. "Dawn?" Her blue eyes snapped back to me. "You're okay, right?" She nodded quickly, and then muttered she'd see me at lunch.

But what made me feel weird was everyone who recognized me was giving me strange looks. I didn't understand why they were until about two-thirty when I went to the bathroom before walking home. And I heard someone _crying._

"Um…hello?" I asked as I slowly walked in. I saw a redheaded girl in the corner of the bathroom, sobbing. "Hey…what's wrong?" I asked her, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her. She looked up at me, and I saw the face of Cherry Valance, who I'd met briefly a few times. She had been in my biology class last year, and I remembered vaguely going to a party with Noel that first week I moved here and she was there.

"YOU! Your boyfriend killed him!" she cried, pointing at me.

I was taken aback; had Cherry finally snapped? I mean, I wouldn't have been really surprised, considering Socs weren't always normal, but still… "Cherry…what are you talking about?" I asked her.

She shoved a newspaper in my face that she'd been crying over, I knew, because I could see the marks of dried tears. And I read an article:

_The night of Saturday, October 18, a young man named Robert Sheldon was murdered at a local park. The suspect, Jonathan Cade, and his companion Ponyboy Curtis, according to witnesses, are reported to have stabbed him seemingly out of random. No one knows where Cade or Curtis are, as they went missing that night. _There was a picture of a Soc. I hadn't been in on Soc who-dated-who things, so I had no idea if he was Cherry's boyfriend or not. But of course, if she was crying over him…

"No…Johnny can't have stabbed him, this can't be true…" I glanced at Cherry and she nodded. I ran out of the bathroom, out of the school, and down the street. I remembered Soda worked at the DX gas station…he would clear this up for me, I would know that _Johnny didn't do it…_There had to be some mistake!

But when I walked into the gas station, the person I saw wasn't the Sodapop Curtis I remembered. His appearance was almost the same, just minus the smile; a tired, sorrowful expression had taken over his handsome face as he aimlessly flipped through a magazine. One of those boring ones that talk about the war that adults read. I couldn't imagine why the Soda I always knew would be reading something like that, but he looked like he wasn't really concentrating on it. I went up to the counter, feeling suddenly awkward. _What if it was true?_ That thought crept into my head, but I shook it off. Soda would tell me.

"Soda?" I uttered softly. He jumped, and looked around, seemingly disoriented, but then looked up at me, an expression of confusion settling on his face. _I know my hair got longer, but he wouldn't forget about me, would he? I was over at his house a lot…I was his little brother's best friend's girl…Soda always seemed like a friend to me…right? _ I asked myself. "It's me, Carrie Anne West."

His eyes got wide. "Carrie Anne? When did you come back?" he asked me.

"Just yesterday. And…uh…" I looked around nervously. I saw the newspaper on the stands, and I saw that same article I'd seen before. He seemed to understand. Ponyboy told me once that Soda understands everything and everybody.

"Yeah, Carrie Anne. It's true."

I gasped, and my eyes filled with tears. _How did this happen? Johnny could never kill somebody…that's insane! At least…he couldn't kill somebody and mean it…and what about Ponyboy? Where was he? Those Soc boys had to have been lying, Johnnycake couldn't hurt a fly…they had to have been lying, that's it…_Thoughts were running through my head like a track meet, I couldn't think straight. Flashes of Ponyboy and Johnny went through my head, and memories…I didn't believe it.

"Oh, Soda…I'm so sorry…" I wanted to hug him so bad, he looked terrible. "Do you have any idea where they are?" I couldn't let Soda know I was so scared. He had enough going on.

"No," he answered softly his hand tightening into a fist. He was avoiding my gaze, but his eyes were glistening. He answered so softly that I could barely hear him. I couldn't imagine how hard this must be on Soda and Darry, having Ponyboy run off…and how hard it must be on the whole gang, because Johnny was gone too.

Then, Dallas Winston walked in. "Hey, Superman's at home, feels like crap…" he said casually, as if he was saying, "Hey, how's it goin'?" He then saw me, and a weird expression that was a mixture of recognition, annoyance, and anger took over his strangely elfish face that I normally would have laughed at. "What are you doing here, you little-"

"Dallas, shut up," Soda started.

"You left Johnny, do you know how he felt, do you _know,_ broad-"

"Dal! It wasn't her fault!" Soda defended me, which I wasn't exactly expecting. I looked at Dallas strangely; Johnny…he was upset? Upset enough for Dallas to care about anything that had to do with me?

I remembered Johnny telling me a long time ago that all of the guys in the gang were like his brothers. Of course at least Dallas would be angry at me for just leaving him like that, only technically, it wasn't my fault. But I didn't blame them for being mad at me; I would be mad at me too.

Dallas still gave me a dirty look and he looked like he wanted to kill me. I automatically stepped back. "Uh…I better go." I went up to Soda. "Soda…I have a question for you. Was Johnny mad at me because I…er…"

He sighed. "I remember what happened. We didn't seem him all day. Later on, we found him in the lot, and he told us what happened. He's been sad, and a couple times you've been mentioned and he wouldn't say anything about it, but yeah. More sad than mad."

I paused before answering. "Do you think he would forgive me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Carrie Anne. I think he would."

I smiled a little bit, reached over the counter, and hugged Soda, who seemed sort of surprised. "I'm praying for you, man." And I left.

**---------------------------**

A few minutes after I walked out of the DX station, I recognized Dawn and her brother Jesse coming down the street toward the Curtis house. "Hey, Carrie Anne!" Dawn greeted. Jesse was holding a huge bowl of something, and I looked at it strangely. Dawn's face colored. "Oh, my mom wanted to make something for the boys. She feels so bad for them…and we have to drop it off. Wanna come?" She invited. I shrugged and fell into step with them.

"Alright. It's on my way, I live down here now."

Dawn paused, and then remembered. "Oh, wait…do you know about…? Carrie Anne-"

"I know already. Cherry Valance," I replied.

Dawn's brow furrowed, as Jesse was, for once, silent, just looking straight ahead and pretending he wasn't listening when he really was. "Cherry Valance…what about her?"

I explained my encounter with her in the bathroom to Dawn, and that was where Jesse finally acted like he was listening. "The Cade kid killed Cherry's boyfriend." He shook his head. "Man, don't know what she ever saw in him. All those guys…they get drunk every night, pass out in the streets. Cherry ain't a girl who'd like someone like that too much."

I stopped him right there. "One: Cherry was crying her eyes out over him, and I hate saying this, but he must have been decent SOMETIMES. And two: that Cade kid has a name. His name is Johnny and he was my boyfriend, okay?"

Jesse nodded slowly. "Oh…okay." We approached the Curtis house and were debating on whether to knock or not. We were all used to just walking in, but because of the times…finally, we just walked in. It didn't seem like that big of a deal after that.

"Darry?" Jesse called in. There was the sound of a door opening, and someone shuffling out. Just like there had been with Soda, there was something really different about Darry. He looked terrible. There were huge bags under his eyes that were red with crying, I concluded. He looked dead tired. His eyes flickered from Jesse to Dawn to me, and then back to Jesse, then almost immediately to me.

"Carrie Anne?" I can't say he said that, he sort of croaked it. I think he might have been coming down with something.

"I just moved back. I heard what happened." I couldn't help it, I had to hug him. He just looked so…helpless. I hadn't known Darry Curtis all that well, but I knew that he had a lot weighing him down. His parents dying, taking care of his two younger brothers, growing up too fast…and now his baby brother's best friend was wanted for murder, and both of them were missing. "I'm so sorry, Darry. I'm praying."

When I pulled away, Dawn stepped up, holding out the big bowl of soup. "From my mom. She said to tell you and Soda that she loves you and we're praying too." She gave him a tiny smile, and he nodded.

"Thank you." Was all he said. The tension and awkwardness was building up in the room, so Jesse, Dawn and I decided to head out. "Bye Darry," I called over my shoulder. He held up a hand in a wave to our retreating backs.

Once we were out of earshot and almost to my house, Dawn sighed. "It's terrible. They don't deserve it at all."

When we got to my door, Jesse finally spoke. "Keep praying, Carrie Anne. Johnny…he'll come back soon." He clapped me on the back, and I went inside.

"Hi, Carrie Anne, how was your first day back?" my mom asked as I stepped on something on my way in. The paper. Of course. I saw the article, and my eyes filled up with tears. My mom forgot the paper…she didn't know. I tried to stifle a sob. "Carrie Anne? What's wrong, honey?" I handed her the paper, and she scanned through it.

As if on cue, Char came bounding down the stairs. "What is it?" she asked, coming over to us. My mom finished the article and she hugged me.

"Oh, Carrie Anne…" my mom uttered. Char took the paper from her. She was in second grade, she could read well enough to understand…at least I hoped. If not then there were serious flaws in our educational system.

All she said was, "Johnny?" She joined in our hugging circle, as memories washed through my head like a wave. "Let's pray for them." And we did.

***Kind of a strange first chapter, really. I hope you liked it. I tried to make it as emotional as I could. And Cherry may have been a tad OOC, but…I had that idea from the start when I decided to do this around chapter ten of Rebel Yell. Please review, I need a few before I go on!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey you guys! I'm so sorry that I'm late with updating, but I've been so busy and this story is so much harder to write than I thought! But I'm happy with my reviews, which I will answer right now:**

**witchbaby300-I'm glad you love it! :D**

**JB ChicK-Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Celestra-Thank you for reviewing, and I have sort of an idea myself, but I'm not really sure…LOL. I hope you like this chapter!**

**indierockchica-I'm glad you liked Rebel Yell! I don't know how well this will live up to it, but I hope you like it too! **

**Cammy98-Yeah, I'm a Christian, and if I had been Carrie Anne, I would have been praying my head off ******** Yeah, I know what you mean, LOL. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Miscellaneous Rhett-HAYLEY! Hello, I haven't talked to you in forever on IM. We must do more of Come On, Eileen. ANYWAYS, I'll probably cry writing it if I write it well enough ******** Thank you so much!**

**Obsessedfan13-Dude, all my reviews are archived. I read them from time to time,and I remember you saying that ******** I'm so glad you're reading it. I'm so happy that you were glad I updated :D It makes me feel good. And sure, I'll check out your story. Thank you for reviewing!**

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX-I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!**

**TheNightimeSky-Yay, I'm glad you're happy! *takes tissues*I'm gonna cry writing it, so I need some in advance :D Thank you!**

**phatlazykatt112-Thank you! I hope you like it!**

**ITSxMYxLIFEx-Thank you! I hope you like this!**

**Dramaholic74-I'm glad this made your mood better :D Thank you! And Merry Belated Christmas and New Year to you too ******

**twilight-luver1493-Very! And…I'm not going to answer that…**

**LittleLiz654-Oh, thank you! IDK…yeah. LOL. Thank you for reviewing!**

**ExtremeWriter-Man, do I love your long reviews :D They help me! Yeah, I wasn't sure about the whole thing where she found out. I thought about having Dawn tell her like you said, but I ended up changing my mind. I wish I hadn't, It would have made so much more sense. You just gave me an idea! YES! I needed that. LOL. I actually modeled Jesse after another boy I know, and coincidentally, his name is also Jesse. I didn't think about it when I wrote him briefly into Rebel Yell, but I ended up modeling him after this Soc-ish boy at my school. Dawn and Jesse, they are both middle-class, and Jesse is friends with a few Socs, a few greasers…yeah. Happy New Year to you, too!**

**Okay…so if this chapter is a little sucky…I'm sorry! I wrote it during Science class, and I have been in SUCH a writer's block. So be brutal! And I'm scared…I have to get a shot today, and I have a needle phobia*shivers*I'll bring my picture of Peter Tork along with me…LOL. **

**Yesterday, the second chapter of By Your Side!***

I had felt like crying when I found out, and I prayed to God they'd be okay. I half-expected them to be back here the next day…but nothing's changed. They're still missing.

_You write help with your own blood_

_Cos hope is all you've got_

_You open up your eyes, but nothing's changed._

**Tuesday**

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away…now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday. Suddenly-" I stopped singing.

The Beatles-Dawn was starting to get into them. Before, I just considered their music pointless, simple, and annoying. But now that I was in this situation the music spoke to me and made me feel a little better.

Then, I heard footsteps behind me. I wanted to talk to someone, so I turned around. It took me a second, but I realized it was Two-Bit. He's always happy, maybe he'd make me feel better!

"Hey Two-Bit," I greeted. He looked up at me. He stared at me for a second, but then he recognized me.

"Hey." Wow. It just wasn't like Two-Bit to only say hey to someone. No smart remark? No strange story? I guess since the guys had known Ponyboy and Johnny for pretty much forever, they were hurting way worse compared to me.

"You okay, Carrie Anne?" Two-Bit's question broke me away from my thoughts. I nodded, and looked over at him. No smile. His eyes were serious and sad. "I keep expecting them to just…come outa nowhere, like they've been there the whole time. But nothin's changed."

I never really guessed that Two-Bit could be even close to serious. But those guys, all of them, were like his brothers. I felt so bad for him. "Saw Darry and Soda yesterday." I told him. I didn't really know what else to say, I just needed to start a conversation.

He nodded. "That's what Soda said. Darry's real broken up-thinks it's his fault." Two-Bit sighed, and shook his head.

I paused, and a question popped into my head that I never thought of asking. "Two-Bit? Why'd they do it?"

Two-Bit didn't say anything for a minute or two, but then he said, "I don't think I should tell you, Carrie Anne. I'm sorry."

I understood, it must be private. After all, I'd only known the guys for about five months. "That's okay, I get it." I paused. "But I hope they come back soon."

Two-Bit nodded. "Us too."

**-----------------------------------------**

That afternoon, Dawn was over. We were halfway into a new unit in Geometry, and I didn't understand it, so she was helping me. Char walked into the room. "Gee, I hope Johnny and Pony aren't dead," she remarked as she took out some orange juice.

Dawn and I both looked at her. "Char, they aren't dead."

"Well how do you know? Where are they, Carrie Anne?"

Later that night, Dawn and I went to the Dingo for a Coke. And there was one thing that EVERYONE was talking about, that apparently took place merely hours before.

"Hear about Sodapop Curtis? Sandy Wilson split on him! Havin' another guys baby, she left for Florida!" was basically what we heard buzzing around he room as we came in.

"Oh no, that's terrible! Soda really loved her, too," Dawn said.

That was all I could hear around the room. Tons of girls didn't care how Soda must feel; they were happy he was single. But a lot of people, including Dawn and I, felt sorry for Soda. I'd only seen him with Sandy a couple of times, but I could see it in his eyes how he felt about her.

"I'm glad they broke up! Tomorrow, I should head on down to the DX and ask him out myself," a girl said.

I turned to Dawn, disgusted. "Does she even understand how he must feel? With Pony and Sandy gone in the same week?"

Dawn nodded in agreement. "I know. Poor Soda."

Soon as we finished, we left because we didn't want to hear everyone gossiping about Soda.

We passed Curly Shepard on the street. I knew him briefly last year, he was barely a year younger than me. As he passed, I got a look into his eyes. It scared me. So many emotions were in there. Toughness, anger and even…fear? Before I could make sure that I Saw the tiny trace of fear, he'd already limped away.

"Carrie Anne, you think life'll ever change?" Dawn asked me, pulling me out of my analyzations. I looked at her quizzically. "Look. Curly would be a good kid if he didn't grow up on the streets or have a crappy home life. Gets in fights every night because he's in his brother's gang. I saw one of the guys in Shepard's gang DIE on the corner once, and he was barely as old as us. Don't think Curly will live past eighteen."

I nodded slowly. "And the Socs and the greasers-that too. Jumping and whatnot. Is this just gonna keep going on, or will it stop?"

"Someone could stop it." I didn't even believe those words, and they came out of my mouth.

"Who? Next thing you know, the greasers will turn into little flower children. I heard of some hippies getting' beat up in San Francisco a while ago. Is that what's gonna be next?"

Dawn asked a lot of real good questions. They seemed somewhat rhetorical. I wish I knew the answers to them.

"Hey, Carrie Anne. You weren't out long," my mom remarked. She worked in an office answering phones all day so she could come home at night. I liked that arrangement better than the one from when we last moved here.

"Went to the Dingo…left." She seemed to see more than that and gave me an expectant look.

"Sandy split on Soda…some other guy got her in trouble."

My mom's eyes grew sad. She had gotten to know and love Soda last year, and I didn't have to explain to her how much Soda loved Sandy. "Oh, poor Soda! And people were gossiping?"

I nodded. "That's horrible! Her and his brother gone in the same week." I think my mom and I think the same.

The news came on in the living room. "Police are still looking for Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade…" I zoned out for a couple of seconds. "If anyone has any information on their whereabouts…"

Then an image popped into my head. A rare moment of Johnny smiling. Tears came to my eyes and there was a lump in my throat. _Why do I always have to be so dang sensitive?_

I ran up to my room, turned the radio up loud so no one would hear me cry. "Time goes by so slowly and time can do so much…" I let my tears fall as Unchained Melody ended and I Wanna be Free started.

"I wanna be free…like the bluebirds flying by me. Like the waves out on the blue sea…" The song didn't tie to what I was feeling like Unchained Melody did, but like Yesterday, it made me feel better.

Why are there all these changes? Not many good ones. _Someday, _I thought. _Someday, this'll all change. No greasers, no Socs, no kids dying or growing up in the street. Someday…not soon._

***Yes, very short, not the best. But I hope you SOMEWHAT liked it! Review***


	3. Notice!

**NOTICE:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't really updated. I have been SO, SO, SO busy lately, and I have had so much writer's block I do think my head will eventually explode, so if I don't update again…**

**Haha! Little joke. About that big*pinkie finger***

**ANYWAYS, I don't think I'm going to do what I originally planned to do(you know, with all the days after Ponyboy and Johnny are gone, with Carrie Anne's POV)because it would be the same and probably very short. So…even though that isn't a lot of chapters…I will start on the Thursday of that week(that chapter will most likely be very short), go all the way to Saturday, then do an epilogue.**

**I hope you guys still dig my story and want some more!**

**But TODAY is a very special day for me. On this Valentine's Day, one year ago in seventh grade Social Studies, when I was supposed to be watching a movie about apartheid, I read The Outsiders. This is my anniversary and I am so happy! I'm reading the book…even though I am very tired and such, as it is about ten in the morning when I am typing this.**

**But I am SO THANKFUL for you guys and your reviews. I have them all saved in my inbox so I can put it with the next chapter, because this is being very quick. **

**So, everything's good? Great. I promise, sometime in the next week I will update. I promise on…*thinks*Sodapop Curtis's eyes…and Peter Tork's dimples…and John Lennon's glasses :D**

**Stay Gold, Peace and Love and all that stuff,**

**Jenna :D**


	4. Chapter 3

***Hey people! I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this story! I'm sorry ******** I will have two days involved in this one, because otherwise, both chapters would be extremely short ******** now to answer my lovely reviews:**

**Cammy98-Relax, man. LOL, sorry I haven't updated. I am now, I hope you like it ******

**soda22-I'm sorry, I can't do that. It's easier for me to do it this way, cos I have a very slow computer, and I just copy and paste all my reviews into a Word thingy, and then I reply to them when I begin the chap. The other way would take me…a long time. But thanks for the suggestion, and I'm glad you like the story!**

**JB ChicK-I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**theultimateoutsider-I'm glad you liked it. And I agree, all those questions can be asked today. I was thinking about that when I wrote it ******** Thank you for reviewing!* **

**witchbaby300-I'm glad you liked it and you're anticipating! I hope you like this, thank you for reviewing!**

**Celestra-I agree, that week had to totally suck for Soda. Aw, your poor friend ******** sometimes life is just like that. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this! Thank you for reviewing!**

**ExtremeWriter-How I always enjoy reading your reviews! You seem to know my story better than I do :D I hope you dig this okay cos I wrote it kinda quick, and I didn't even really think about it…I wish I could have a review reply to get everything in your review, but I love how you analyze everything! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chap.**

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX-LOL. I hope you like this, thanks for the review!**

**Obsessedfan13-Thank you for the review! I don't want to give the end away…but I hope you like this chap!**

**TheNightimeSky-LOL. I love your reviews. Yes, I did want Dawn to have more of a character in this story, because right now, she's one of the main characters. And her dad…I didn't feel like mentioning him. Let's just say he's in jail and he will be for a long time. LOL. I think I had an idea of a place for him in this story, but then when I let Rebel Yell take a turn of its own, then…yeah. LOL**

**Dramaholic74-Just okay is better than bad for me! LOL. I'm sorry to keep ya waiting, tears me up too :D Hope you like this, thanks for the review!**

**daydreambeliever95-Okay, let me go into fangirl-mode for a sec. I LOVE your pen name. So much. I adore the Monkees. LOL. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story so much! I really appreciate it! Thanks for the review!**

**taylorjeanjn-Thanks for the review! And…I never really thought of that…dang! LOL. **

**Sorry for taking FOREVER to update, and I hope you guys like this! Here is the third chapter of By Your Side***

_Two-Bit says it's been almost a week, _I wrote in my diary. _I wonder how much longer it will be._

_Thursday_

_Doesn't count, far or near_

_I can hold you when you reach for me._

_Your life is meaningless, your diary full of trash_

_It's so hard to get along with empty hands._

_You're looking for the rainbow, but it died not long ago_

_It tried to shine just for you until the end. _

Dawn and I were walking by the DX and Steve was outside working on a car. Now Steve and I have never been even close to "buddies"; in fact, it could sometimes be hard to be civil to him. But he'd never been really mean to me.

"Hey, Steve!" I called from across the street. He hadn't seen me yet, and I'm not really sure exactly WHO he thought that I was.

"Leave Soda alone, you crazy bitches! He's got enough to worry about!" he yelled.

Dawn and I looked at each other, confused. We came up to him and leaned against the car. "I only said hi, Steve." I told him.

He looked up and saw us, then scowled and disappeared under the hood. "Thought you was someone else."

"Who?" Dawn quipped.

"No one, forget about it." He shut her up.

But not for long. Dawn looked at him for a second. She can be a bit like Two-Bit sometimes, you know. "Well, aren't you gonna say hi back?" she asked him smartly.

I smirked and we heard him huff in annoyance. "Hi. Now wouldja leave me alone?" Dawn and I looked at each other, shrugged, and went inside. We didn't feel like torturing Steve.

We were the only ones in there, and Soda was at the counter with a piece of paper and a pen, writing something. When he looked up at us, there were two flames of sorrow burning back at us. But he tried to hide it by being apathetic. "Hey."

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked conversationally. It had been more than three days since IT happened, I was guessing he was tired of people going, "How do you feel?" or "How're you holding up?" Trust me. That can get a little annoying after a while.

Soda chewed on the pen cap. "Dally knows where Pony is. I'm writin' him a letter." He studied it for a second. "I think I spelled some stuff wrong, hope he doesn't notice…" He sighed. "I sure do miss him."

"We all do, Soda," I replied, but just as I had finished saying that, a group of four giggling Soc girls came bouncing in. They glared at Dawn and I for a second. They couldn't have been more than freshman.

A short blonde(obviously the bravest of the bunch)stepped up. "Soda…will you go to Rusty's with me sometime?" She asked. Dawn was stifling laughter at that; a greaser at a Soc hangout? But I wanted to scream at this chick. I wanted to say _do you not notice he's lost his kid brother and the love of his life in less than a week? Leave him alone! _ This girl didn't seem to notice, or really care.

He shook his head. "No. 'M sorry." She and her friends left, realizing their ploy failed. He turned to me. "Don't know how everybody knows about it…s'pose y'all have heard about it, too?"

"Yeah. We're real sorry, Soda," I told him. I felt so bad for him. He didn't deserve any of what was happening to him.

He avoided our eyes. "It's…it's okay. I'm fine."

But of course, the three of us all knew that he was lying.

**--------------------------**

The day was dark and gray. It had rained the entire day, from when I got up til it got dark. It was so depressing. I wish there was a rainbow that would come out, shine over everyone, Johnny and Ponyboy would come back…and everyone would be happy.

That kind of thing only happens in those fairy-tale books. And that would never happen, anyway. The day that Cherry Valence would go out with Dallas Winston. And we all know how likely that is.

I avoided the puddles as I walked to my house. I saw Darry pull into the Curtis driveway. I wanted to yell hi, but…I don't know what stopped me.

I blame change. The bad kind.

_Friday_

_I STILL don't understand. Why was this happening to THEM, of all people?_

_If the world makes you confused, and your senses, you seem to lose_

_If the storm doesn't wanna diffuse, and you just don't know what to do_

_Dear Diary,_

_Two-Bit says it's been a week. He was there(not when Johnny killed Bob, of course)but at the drive-in that night, a few hours earlier. Maybe if Pony and Johnny hadn't beena lone, it wouldn't have been this bad._

I was so confused. About the world, I mean.

What happened to the old me, anyway? Happy, sunshiney Carrie Anne? Guess she's trapped in 1965...not real sure what I'll do about that…

"There was a church fire in Windrixville late this afternoon," the news said. "Five children were trapped inside, when three brave young men, Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, and Dallas Winston-"

My eyes got bigger and bigger each minute. I screamed. "…they don't know the conditions of Cade or Winston, but Curtis seems to be fine…" I stared at the TV. Before I had only paid attention that they were talking about Ponyboy and Johnny and it wasn't about Bob. I suddenly comprehended what they were saying. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dallas saved kids from a burning church! They were heroes!

But then it hit me; Johnny and Dallas were in the hospital…

The phone rang, and I picked it up on the first ring. Dawn didn't even give me time to say hello. "OhmygoshCarrieAnneJohnnynPonyare-"

"ON TV!" I cut her sort of gibberish off that I could understand…vaguely.

"I know! They're in the hospital, we HAVE to go see them!" Dawn finished.

"I don't think we'll be able to, Dawn. Not tonight, anyway. It's late, and Charlene's asleep," I told her, hoping that I didn't wake her up with all my screaming and carrying on. But this…this was big. I was going to see Johnny again! Maybe this was going to start to get better!

"Oh yeah…and I bet a lot of cops and reporters are gonna come by, too. They'll all be famous!" Dawn sighed. "I can't WAIT to see Pony again…" I smiled, remembering the year before. "Can you believe it? Dallas Winston did a good thing for once!"

I chuckled. " I know. Wonder how he got pulled into that."

I was actually happy for the first time since I came back.


	5. In My Life

***Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated, but this is the final chapter in the sequel! But I am SO happy because we're reading The Outsiders in my language arts class, and everyone's starting to get into it! *raises fist in a John Bender-Breakfast Club-ish manner*OUTSIDERS POWER!* Okay. So here, I will answer my lovely reviews, and before I go on: this will be LONG. Well, not that long. Longer than a lot of my stuff though.**

**ExtremeWriter-You will know what the answer to your question is by the end of this chapter, I don't want to give anything away now :D LOL I procrastinate. My math homework is so confusing, as it always is…which is why I have to take Pre-Algebra again next year*pouts*Thank you for reviewing!**

**Obsessedfan13-Yay! Thank you, I'm glad you like my stories :D**

**cammy98-LOL sorry, business :D Thank you for reviewing!**

**XxEyelinerHeartsxX-LOL I know, I've dreaded writing it…**

**theultimateoutsider-Really? Thank you for the compliment! I try to make the characters as real as possible because, as you know, we all hate a Mary-Sue ******

**witchbaby300-Well, thank you :D I hope you like this!**

**Celestra-Oh, believe me. You will soon know ******** Thank you for reviewing!**

**Dramaholic74-Yeah, I've always really pitied poor Soda during that week. I mean, life really did suck for him! And it needed a place in the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**daydreambeliever95-*screams*THE DAVY DANCE! I love that dance so much, I attempt to imitate it sometimes :D He can really move ******** He's so cute! I love Peter most though :D Yes, we all hate the evil, phony, emotionless little Soda-snatchers! And thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it. It's amazing, fantabulous, awesome, and touching? I didn't know that! Thank you!**

**Don't hate me too much, but this is the last chapter of By Your Side***

_Saturday_

**I **was more than just surprised when I had heard what happened. And seeing them added to my shock.

_Look around, I am here_

_Doesn't count far or near_

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG. "Carrie Anne, open up!" BANG-BANG-BANG. "My hand's starting to hurt!"

I drowsily lifted my head from the pillow on the couch. I could see Dawn's face in the window on our locked screen door. I pulled myself up and shuffled to the door, but not before glancing at the clock. 9:30.

"Daaaaaaawn!" I whined. "It's 9:30!" I let her in.

"I know that! Get ready! But…you might wanna read the paper…" She told me, not quite as happy as I would have expected her to be. She held out the newspaper.

"Juvenile delinquents turn heroes…" I read to myself. Ha! But then I read the rest of the article. "Juvenile court, IF he recovers?" I asked her. "It's that bad?"

Half of Dawn's face was covered by her long dark hair, and she looked at the floor and nodded sadly. "Yeah, Carrie Anne. It is." She paused. "Jesse said he'd let me borrow the car, so you could go see him."

My heart jumped at the thought of seeing Johnny again, but then….if he was really hurt bad, then I don't think I could bear seeing him in so much pain, as I'd seen him before. "Okay…when?"

"Ten! But I have to get gas….coincidentally," she said, beginning to smile. "And we know how Char feels about Soda. She can come too."

As we walked up to my room, I reminded her, "Dawn…you know my little sister. Would we have to take her to the hospital with us?"

Dawn shook her head violently. "Oh, no! You can go! But I wanna see Two-Bit and Pony, so we're going to the Curtis' after we drop you off. You know she loves them." I nodded as I buttoned up my skirt, ready to go.

"Char?" I called. She poked her head out of her door, looking like she'd been awake for hours. She probably had; she enjoyed greeting the day in the early morning. "Wanna go see Soda?"

"SODA!" she shrieked, slamming her door. "Where's my yellow dress…?" She hadn't seen him yet.

Dawn and I shared a laugh. "She'll be ready momentarily." I bounced downstairs to search for something to eat. "Excited about seeing Ponyboy?" I asked. I was trying to keep a positive attitude, even though what the paper said kept creeping into my mind.

Dawn nodded, going a little bit pink. "Yeah, I've really missed him, you know?" She paused in apparent realization. "But you haven't seen Johnny in a year…"

Ten minutes later, we left. The first place we went to was the DX. Before we could stop her, Char jumped out of the car, left the door open, ran inside….and before the door slammed shut, we heard a little voice yell similarly to before, "SODA!"

Dawn and I shared a look before we went inside. We saw Charlene hugging Soda, and him grinning his signature Soda smile. "Hey Char! I missed you, doll!" he greeted. He looked up and saw us. He looked so much happier than he had just days before. He still looked a bit troubled, but he was back to his old self.

Soda shifted his beautiful brown eyes to Dawn. "Pony's at our house if you wanna go see 'im." He winked at her, and she grinned.

"Yeah, me and Char are heading over there in a bit. But we're dropping Carrie Anne off at the hospital so she can see Johnny." She told him. He looked back at me and his face fell.

"He's not doin so good, Carr."

"I know. I saw the paper this morning," I replied quietly.

"Might as well see Dally while you're at it, he might like some company."

Dawn and I said different things at the same time. I sighed a bit and said, "Dally and me aren't exactly….fond of each other…"

"Poor Dal. He won't be able to survive in that place."

"Just a suggestion!" Soda told me. Then he turned back to Dawn. "And I know. He'll probably blow up." Soda gave a little grin and turned to Char. "And how are you, honey?"

"Fine!" she squeaked. She was blushing; it was so cute. He was ten years older than her….but that didn't seem to matter. Davy Jones was about fourteen years older than her. Speaking of short British men, when she glanced at the magazines, she screamed "DAVY!" and ran over to stare at the cover.

Soda shook his head. "That's all I hear these days. Monkees, Monkees, Monkees! Char, what ever happened to John, Paul, George, and Ringo?"

"Who?"

I shook my head. Char used to love Ringo. "I like Peter. He can play a million and seven different instruments."

"I'm sure he can, Carrie Anne. But I like Mike. He has a pretty tuff hat," Dawn shared. She glanced at the clock, we'd been there for about fifteen minutes. "We better go, I'm sorry Soda. Nice talking to you!"

**----------------------------------**

I was scared stiff to go into that hospital room. I didn't want to see Johnny in the condition he was in because I would feel bad and cry and the same thought would be creeping into my head: _He doesn't deserve this._ The nurse almost didn't let me see him; it was the doctor who finally convinced her that it couldn't hurt.

I stood outside the door, just waiting for something to…happen. Waiting for something that I didn't even know of. I felt like it was a dramatic scene in some cheesy movie, but it wasn't. It was MUCH worse than that.

Now, I think I was stalling.

I finally, timidly stepped into the room. Timidly? That DEFINITELY doesn't sound like the Carrie Anne West I know myself as. Before looking in, I said softly, "Johnny?" I came inside. And it killed me to look at him.

He looked like he was in so much pain. He didn't answer me, but as I predicted, tears became to come to my eyes. Why am I so sensitive? He was lying on a bed, and while there were no burns on his face, there were burns everywhere else visible. He did open his eyes though.

I stood next to the door awkwardly for a second, then found a chair next to the bed. So I sat down. "Hey."

He looked like it pained him to breathe, let alone talk. "Carrie Anne?" he managed, not much louder than a whisper. That was only a little bit quieter than he usually talked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back last Sunday…and I heard about…" _Why was it so hard to talk to Johnny? _ "Yeah. That. And I heard about the church on the news last night. And Dawn drove me here." I paused. "Is she sweet on Ponyboy?"

Johnny nodded, and I smiled. "Thought so." I paused again; this was so awkward. "So…what'd the doctor say?"

Johnny got a discouraged look on his face. "Said I busted my back. Won't ever be able to walk again…" he trailed off.

"Oh" was all I could think of how to reply. "I really missed you." His limp hand that wasn't burned caught my eye, and I put my hand on top of it.

"I missed you too, Carrie Anne." He replied quietly. We were silent for a minute. "I'm so scared…"

I remember he said that just a year ago when his dad threatened to kill him. "Of what?"

He took a deep breath. "Of…dyin'. The doc said I don't have much time left…"

I wanted to pummel that doctor with the tuff love beads I picked up. I mean, I know he probably should tell Johnny stuff like that, but then again, he shouldn't. I can't describe it…I wouldn't really want to know that I was gonna die!

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just wanted to be with him. "So…besides all the events that have happened in the last week, how have you been?"

Johnny didn't have a lot say. He didn't say much more than a sentence at a time because that was all he could manage, but I still felt that I was talking way too much, and rambling.

About an hour after I arrived at the hospital, the nurse that originally told me that I couldn't say Johnny came in. She wasn't very happy with me; I'd been pleading for then minutes to her before that doctor came out. If I didn't possess any dignity, then I would have resorted to begging if she still didn't' let me. That's how badly I wanted to see Johnny.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you're going to have to come back later today." She told me flatly. I sighed and looked at Johnny, then kissed him quickly. The old woman stared at me, shocked. "Young lady, this boy is severely burned all over his body-"

"Yes, ma'am, but not on his lips," I reminded her. I smiled. Johnny looked slightly amused. "Bye Johnny. I Love you." I walked out of his room and stopped the doctor. "Excuse me, but do you have a payphone around?"

**-------------------**

"Y'all might wanna leave soon, what with the rumble and all," Darry told us as he began to pull on his shirt. Ponyboy was lounging on the couch, he didn't feel too good. Steve and Soda were arguing about a poker game, and Two-Bit was finishing off his beer, when Char wasn't looking of course. My kid sister had never really got over what that looked like. What had happened with my dad made so much of an impact, I didn't think she ever would. She was sitting in between Steve and Soda, her head going back and forth when someone said something. Like she was watching a tennis match or something.

"Yeah. I wanna see Johnny again, and I don't really think Char should be in a hospital…my mom is home tonight, we're gonna drop her off," I explained.

"And where do you fit in?" Pony asked Dawn, who was sitting next to him.

"She's gonna drop me off, and Jesse agreed to let her borrow the car for the night." Dawn replied.

After the greasers left, we dropped Char off and then I dropped Dawn off. So I set out to see Johnny again.

I knew in my gut that he didn't have a lot of time left, so I wanted to be there to hold his hand…and say goodbye.

I was so scared though.

When I came to the hospital, I saw the nice doctor before the nurse. He looked very grave, and I prayed to God that I wasn't too late. "You can't go in there. He's dying," he told me sadly.

I knew I must look pathetic. "Look mister…he's my boyfriend. Today, I hadn't seen him for a year." I took a deep breath. "And if he is dying, then I need to say goodbye."

He didn't stop me when I went right in there. I heard Johnny croak, "Please, Dal…" I came in and he stopped. He looked so, so tired. "Go get Pony for me, wouldja?" Johnny asked Dallas, who was sitting in the chair. Dallas noticed me come in and just gave me one of those looks. Not a mean look, but a you-know-what's-gonna-happen-look.

I nodded, and Dally got up. "Sure man," he said quietly, and he left. I took his place in the chair.

"Hi," I said. Johnny opened his mouth, but I stopped him. "No, don't talk Johnny. You'll wear yourself out."

"Doesn't matter, Carrie Anne." The last two words were at a whisper. "I'm dyin'."

I wanted to change the subject; I would face that when the time was. I hated talking about death; I never knew anyone who died before. I took a deep breath. "I missed you so much, Johnny. I'd think about you every day. I couldn't get you out of my head, but it was a good thing. You have no idea how much of an impact you made on me." I paused, trying not to cry. But it didn't work. "I-I don't want you to die, Johnny!"

I was trying to blink the tears out of my eyes so he wouldn't know. But of course, he did. I laid my head down on his bed, and he made the effort to lift his hand and smooth my hair. "Please, don't cry Carrie Anne…" he pleaded. "I don't wanna die. God thinks my time is up. And there ain't anythin'-" He drew in a gasp "-I can do 'bout that." It wore him out so much to say a few sentences.

"I'll miss you so much, we all will," I told him when I recovered. I paused. "Do you remember our first date? When you took me to the movies and then out to look at the stars in the lot?" Johnny barely nodded. "That'll be something I'll always remember/"

Johnny's weary black eyes looked at me for a minute. They bore back into my own green ones. "Promise me, Carrie Anne, whenever you see a sunset, think of me."

"Why?" I started to ask, but he cut me off.

"Cos…it's a pretty think that must people overlook."

I leaned over and kissed him as slowly and softly as I could. When we broke away, I whispered, "I love you, Johnny. I always will love you."

Then, Ponyboy and Dally came in. I stood up; these were his friends. I even thought about leaving. But Ponyboy could hardly stand up. They both looked beaten half to death, and Dally looked triumphant. Pony just looked out of it.

"Hey, Johnny…" Dally ignored me. "We did it, man. We beat the Socs."

"Fightin' ain't no good…won't do anythin'…" Johnny said softly. "Ponyboy…"

Ponyboy stepped forward, next to me. "I love you, Carrie Anne…stay gold, Ponyboy…stay gold…"

Johnny drew his last breath, and he slumped back onto the pillow. His chest stopped slowly going up and down, and his eyes shut. He was dead.

"No…" I uttered. Even though he was dead, I placed a kiss on his frozen lips, a tear falling on his burnt cheek. Ponyboy just stared at him in sort of…awe.

What did he mean by stay gold? Dallas was muttering aggressively, saying, "Never could keep that hair back…come on, Johnny, don't die on me now…please." He was a mess. Dallas Winston was actually crying. I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked so vulnerable. It was kind of scary. I'd never seen Dallas like this. He pushed my hand away, and he ran out.

I couldn't stay here. There was nothing I could do. I started to walk out, but Ponyboy was still standing there. "Come on, honey," I told him softly, taking his arm and leading him out. "We can't do anything here…"

"Carrie Anne," Ponyboy said softly. "Johnny…he's dead…he can't be…"

I put my hand on his back. "I know, Pony."

I took him to Jesse's car, and set him in the passenger seat. I would have to drive him home, he looked terrible. He was so white, and he looked like he'd fall over any minute. I turned the radio on. A song I'd never heard before.

"There are places I remember

All my life, though some have changed

Some forever not for better

Some have gone, and some remain.

All these places have their moments

With lovers and friends, I still can recall

Some are dead and some are living

In my life, I've loved them all.

But of all these friends and lovers

There is no one compares with you

And these memories lose their meaning

And I think of love as something new

Though I know I'll never lose affection

The people and things and when before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life, I love you more.

Though I know I'll never lose affection

The people and things and when before

I know I'll often stop and think about them

In my life, I love you more.

In my life, I love you more."

I thought about that for a second_. Those lyrics…they sort of sum it up right now, _I thought. "And that was one from John, Paul, George, and Ringo, it's called In My Life," the radio man said.

I decided right then that the Beatles really weren't so bad. I swear, Lennon and McCartney were using my life for inspiration.

I looked over at Ponyboy. He was leaning against the seat, staring out the window. He was bloody; I really hoped Jesse wouldn't mind. He would probably understand.

"You okay, Pony?" I asked worriedly. He grunted. I nodded.

I helped him out of the car, and I decided I better walk him in. He looked so shook up. We came in through the door, and there had been soft conversations going on. But then everyone looked at us. "Pony, where have you been?" Darry asked him, standing up. He looked a little hurt, and the rest of them too; Steve even had a tooth knocked out. But Pony looked the worst.

Pony opened his mouth. "Johnny…he's dead," he said quietly. "Dallas…he ran out like the devil was after him." I bit my lip to keep from crying. Everyone's eyes were on us.

Soda got up and looked at us, his eyes full of pity. "Oh, man…Pony, you better lie down…" Everyone was in disbelief. We had never really considered how far off Johnny really was. It hadn't hit me yet. Pony edged away from Soda like he was going to hit him. But then the phone rang. Darry picked it up, said "hello" then hung up.

"We need to meet Dally at the vacant lot. He robbed a store, and the cops are after him. We gotta hide him." He glanced over at me.

"I'll go," I said quietly. Soda hugged me tight, pushing back my hair and telling me that he was sorry about Johnny. I didn't know why he did that to me before his little brother…after all Pony was Johnny's best friend. But Pony was still avoiding everyone. I hugged Pony and Darry, took a glance at Two-Bit and Steve who looked kind of out of it, and got in the car.

I heard the gunshots when I pulled into my driveway. And I cried when I knew for sure that Dallas Winston was dead, even though he had hated me.

**-------------------------------------**

Johnny Cade was a lot of things. But the only things I was thinking about were a couple big ones: He was my first boyfriend. He was the first person I ever knew to die. I'd never even been to a funeral before. I wasn't sure how to act. I wore black though. That's what my mom told me. Char cried when I told her. And when she was done, she asked me why it had happened. My mom cried too. She said that he didn't deserve to die. Char was sad when Dallas died too, even though Dallas hated her too. My mom didn't know Dallas, so she just said, "Poor boy."

I wasn't sure whether I should go to Dallas's. But when I did, I don't even remember a lot. I just remember the boys looked awful awkward. I felt awkward too. Dally wouldn't have wanted a funeral anyway.

I remember standing in between Soda and Dawn. Dawn was solemn; Ponyboy was holding back tears. And when I broke down, I sobbed into Soda's shoulder as he rubbed my arm and told me it would all be okay. Soda's good at doing things like that. He cares about people. Johnny's parents were even there. I didn't know why. They didn't care about him; they didn't even look like they wanted to be there. I would have said something to them if I didn't think about what Johnny would have reacted like.

And I know I'll remember today. It's been six months since Johnny died. It's now showing early signs of spring; it's April. I'll be seventeen soon…I can't believe how old I am. I didn't want to grow up, where everything will be so complicated. Pony's gonna be fifteen in a couple of months…I can't believe how fast he's growing up.

The ground's wet from the rain. I'm tracing all the letters that are etched into his tombstone. He was only sixteen. Sixteen is way too young to die.

I carry Johnny's picture in my purse every day. And when I see the sunset, I think of him. Just like he told me to do. Every night I can, I go out and watch it. Sometimes…if I look next to me, I think I can see him. It feels like he's there with me.

I don't know if I'll ever have another boyfriend. It would be so hard, and I'd just keep thinking about Johnny the whole time.

But I know he'll always be with me, and I'll always think about him. Even though I only knew him for just over a year, he made a huge impact on me.

As my tears fall along with the rain running down my face, I look up in the gray sky, and wonder what he's doing right now. What he'd be doing right now if he was away.

He's not suffering. He won't have to stay in that house he hates, or be beaten like before.

I get up, take one last look at the gravestone with my daisies on it, and start to walk away. Daisies…happy flower, you know?

I love you, Johnny.

_I am by your side, just for a little while, We'll make it if we try._

***Well, that's it. I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy, and I hope you thought it was alright.***


End file.
